


Commission: The Tickling Sisters

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gag, Tickle Fights, Tickling, gagged, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Another 2020 commission where two sisters have a giggle of a time! I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 2





	Commission: The Tickling Sisters

Jess, a young female with neck length golden hair wearing a dark gray top which was adjusted to show off as much of her stomach as possible with short dark blue jeans with dark gray ankle socks on, flopped onto her bed in her bedroom and began to play with her phone. Having finished another long day of school, she was killing time till her family returned which her older sister along with her parents were due back at any moment. 

"Ngng..." she groaned feeling a bit anxious, sitting at desks and tables all day left her feeling restless as she pulled up a video she and her sister had taken, it showed herself tied down and about to receive punishment from her sister. Which her older sister, a female who often kept her blonde hair in a pony style tie with dark clothing on, tickled Jess mercilessly with tons of different feathers. She watched the video for the hundredth time, greatly enjoying the sight of herself laughing without control due to the wicked torment from her older sister. 

"Hehehe..." Jess giggled at the video, often loved being tied down and tickled by her sister, she always viewed it as their innocent gameplay. It was similar to how younger kids would tie someone up in cops and robbers. 

"Nnnn!" she groaned again as the short video came to an end as she sighed knowing there was better things to do. "I should just focus on homework," she said reaching for her bookbag before her sister came walking in clad in a navy-blue top, black jeans and white socks, with a look that promised some kind of trouble. 

"Hey Jess, how was your day?" she asked clearly wanting something. 

"Very long, yours?" she said deciding to pull her arms back in a defensive way, not wanting to expose her armpits to her dangerous sister and her fingers. 

"Same!" she said frowning for a moment that Jess pulled back her armpits. "Say, want to do that?" 

"Love to, but mom and dad are due back any moment, you know they freak if they ever learn what we do," Jess said sighing. "We really need our own place Vicky..." 

"I know, but it’s not in the money budget right now," Vicky groaned also badly wanting it. "Though come on! We can have a short session! Since it is also short, mind exposing your weakness?" Vicky asked rather hopeful. 

"What? Hnrn..." Jess wanted to flat out refuse, but ran her hand over her face, frustration clear on her face as tickling made her laugh and giggle all her usual troubles away. "Fine, you can stretch tie me since it will be a short session..." she said as Vicky leapt with joy. 

“Alright! Way to be a team player!” Vicky cheered as the two walked over to their dad's workshop where they pulled out a large wooden flat board they hid among his materials. From the four corners of it was some dangling rope, left in a way that no one would guess its true meaning. 

"Remember, just a short session!" Jess warned Vicky who smirked. 

"Yeah yeah, just get on already!" she said impatient as Jess kicked off the sandals she wore to walk over to their current area and soon laid down, which she slipped her ankles around the bottom rope circles. Once in, Vicky tighten them around her ankles as Jess slipped her wrists in the upper ones, leaving her body spread out in a wide spread eagle X tie. 

"And there!" Vicky said tightening the ropes over her wrists, leaving her sister helpless. "Can you resist?" 

"Nrnr..." Jess grunted pulling on her bonds. "Nop-" she began to say only to be cut off by a strip of silver duct tape being smoothed over her lips. "Mrmrm..." Jess moaned lightly, not minding the gag and figured it help if their folks snuck up on them. 

"And just one more thing..." Vicky said working a blindfold over Jess' eyes. 

"Mphpmmm?" Jess moaned confused, as the blindfold was often used for their long sessions, allowing Jess to focus on the tickling and better feeling of it. 

"Oh, silly me, I totally forgot something!" Vicky said as Jess moaned confused once more and now grew nervous. She soon flinched slightly as Vicky's cold phone was pressed against her ear, their mother's voice playing through it. 

"Vicky, let your sister know we won't be home until tomorrow, be good tonight!" she said as the short message stopped as Jess let out an annoyed groan and then cried out frustrated. 

"MRMRM!" she cried out as Vicky chuckled. 

"Sorry sis, if mom is going to give me a way to torment your armpits, who am I to refuse?" Vicky said while flexing her fingers and went to work.

"Nrnrnrmm! Shshrmrm!" Jess cried out to stop as Vicky's fingers began to dance over her exposed belly. 

"Don’t' worry sis, we'll save the best for last! For now, thanks ever so much for wearing your revealing shirt today..." she said as her fingers danced up and down her belly, focusing on her belly button at times. 

"Nrrrmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh!" Jess giggled and laughed through her gag, twisting about as she tried to work her hands free, but the nooses were simply too tight and couldn't get her hands free. 

"I think it was right here that really gets you!" Vicky said focusing on the backside of Jess’ sides, making her thrash a little bit harder. 

"MMMGMGMGMG!" she laughed harder as Vicky smirked before eying Jess' sock feet that were wiggling madly. Now moving down to them, she soon had her fingers dance over her socked soles. 

"Mmmhmhhmhmhmhhmhmhm!" Jess laughed out, in a somewhat restful break fashion as the tickling sensation wasn't too strong thanks to her socks protecting her feet. 

"Hehehehe, enjoying yourself?" Vicky asked while using one hand to tickle her feet, the other her belly. 

"MMMMHMHMHMH!" Jess cried out happily, even though she hated what was soon coming. 

"Oooh, I think these socks are helping you way too much, off they go!" she said easily pulling them off, Jess curling her toes to try and keep them on, but the struggle was futile as her feet were shown along with her pink colored toenails. "Round two!" Vicky cried out as her fingers up and down Jess’ bare soles. 

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH!" Jess began to giggle and laugh hard again, her soles twitching and squirming madly from the tickling sensation as her entire body rocked from side to side. 

"Heheheh, this is so much fun! Tickle tickle tickle!" Vicky teased and tormented as she kept tormenting Jess which her blindfold began to become slightly wet from her streaming tears. 

"Mmhmhmhmhnhnhmhmhmhm!" Jess kept laughing out before finally given a break, panting hard through her nose as Vicky finally smirked at her armpits. “Nnrnrmmm…” Jess groaned knowing with the sudden break, her sister was eying her weakness. 

"Here we go! Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Vicky repeated herself as she ran her fingers up and down both of Jess' armpits, making her thrash madly, jump up even as the tickling sensation burst through her body. 

"MHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHHMMHHMHMHM!" she laughed out madly and thrashed uncontrollably as she was twisting herself around, trying to pull her armpits away. 

"Hahahah! Your reactions are the best!" Vicky happily remarked as she kept on tickling her armpits, soon stopping as she noticed Jess breathing hard. "Awww, don't tell me you're tired already?" she asked while peeling away her tape gag, allowing Jess to pant clearly. 

"Gaaaah... aaahah.... ahh... you.... ahhh... suck!" Jess cried out while squirming lightly, wishing she could pull her hands free already to hide her weak spots. 

"Sorry? What was that?" Vicky teased as she tickled her armpits again. 

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAEHEHEHHAHAHAHHAH!" Jess began to laugh out hard and uncontrollably again. 

"Can't hear you over all this laughter!" Vicky teased as kept at her armpits for a bit, before showing the rest of her body some love again as she once more tickled her belly and feet. 

"HhehehehaaHAHAHAHAHAhehehhaHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jess laughed uncontrollably as Vicky moved from her belly to her feet and back up to her armpits. Which the only thing Jess was happy for out of this situation was using the bathroom before this had started. 

"HEHEHHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out more as she soon found herself blacking out, soon laying limp on the board with Vicky's fingers all cramped up but feeling accomplished. 

"Ahh, nothing like a tickle session to relieve some stress, right sis?" she mused as she soon freed Jess and got her awaken back up so they could get things clean up before anyone really did come across their funny little secret. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2020 commission where two sisters have a giggle of a time! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
